The present invention relates to a tool for use to assist as a sewer hose connector for a recreational vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand tool for use to assist in connecting a hose employed in the removal of sewage from a travel trailer or motor home or other vehicle, with the tool also being useful in opening and closing the gate valve which controls the flow of materials through the sewer hose.
In the operation of recreational vehicles such as motor homes and the like, there has been a need for a hand tool to facilitate the connection of the sewer hose upon arrival at the destination and also to provide for opening and closing of the gate valve which is usually located under the body of the vehicle. By the present invention, there is provided a hand tool which is lightweight and easy to use and which facilitates removal and replacement of the sewer hose within the rear bumper where it is often stored, as well as to assist in connection of the sewer hose and the operation of the gate valve which controls the flow of materials through the sewer hose. The tool of the present invention allows the operation of such equipment without the necessity for the operator to get down on his or her hands and knees to reach under the vehicle to connect the sewer hose and to open or close the gate valve.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand tool constructed so as to fit internal to a sewer connector hose commonly stored in the rear tubular bumper of a recreational vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool having a hook on one end for use in the operation of a sewer gate valve on a recreational vehicle.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a lightweight tool which may be easily stored in a recreational vehicle for use in connecting and disconnecting sewer hose equipment of a recreational vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hand tool which eliminates the necessity for the operator to assume various awkward positions in order to connect and disconnect sewage removal equipment for a recreational vehicle.